


The Selkie (illustration, fan art)

by WriteDragon (lightspire)



Series: The Selkie, Illustrated [1]
Category: due South
Genre: Fanart, Gen, Illustrations, Selkies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-14
Updated: 2019-06-14
Packaged: 2020-05-07 19:21:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19215877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lightspire/pseuds/WriteDragon
Summary: An original illustration of Fraser as a Selkie in Art Nouveau style, created to accompany the story "The Selkie (a Fable)".





	The Selkie (illustration, fan art)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Selkie (a Fable)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19081240) by [WriteDragon (lightspire)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lightspire/pseuds/WriteDragon). 



Mixed media (watercolor, ink, pencil) on paper.  
[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/162935775@N03/48062574046/in/dateposted-public/)


End file.
